


I Can Hear Your Heart

by Edgeless



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgeless/pseuds/Edgeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augustus Waters is a trans boy and Hazel and he are okay.</p>
<p>Just something I had to put out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Hear Your Heart

Augustus Waters was worried. In times like these, it was better, actually, to think of himself with his full name. Augustus Ivan Waters was worried. Though he probably shouldn’t have been, and were Isaac here he would have reassured Augustus of that fact, but Isaac was not here and, a little like pain, worry demands to be felt.

It was a pre-established fact that Hazel Grace was a beautiful person, in all sorts of ways. She was thoughtful, aware, clever, and heartbreakingly kind. As every therapist, doctor, parent, website, and his own conscious had advised him, the only people who would treat him awfully for being trans were awful, ignorant people. And Hazel Grace was neither.

Still, what these people would never (could never) understand was that ignorance can hide; and even people Gus respected more than anything, and thought would be extensively supportive, were ATROCIOUS (wow, Peter Van Asshole-level word there, but there was really nothing else to describe it) to him when they found out. No matter how dreadful the scenario would be, it was still a possibility.

He warned her about The Leg. Hazel Grace was more than fine with it. They both had their shirts off, and it was around the point where a cis boy would start to get uncomfortable. Augustus’ beautiful girlfriend broke away from the kiss to lower her hands down to the top of his jeans. Oh shit, here it was. He was not ready-

He breathed in deeply, and nodded for permission. She moved her hands down and-. He felt the hesitation and she looked up into his eyes. She didn’t look mad or upset or. (If he listed more adjectives he knew he’d make himself feel worse.)

“Okay?” Hazel Grace whispered, and god he was so in love.

Augustus wanted to cry. “Okay.” he returned, and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I didn't even read over this, the idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I may add more to this later. Feel free to critique and comment however you like!
> 
> I enjoyed the movie more than I thought I would, even with the icky Anne Frank House kiss.


End file.
